In order to connect an information processing apparatus or the like through a wireless local area network (LAN), a user should perform a variety of setting in advance, and should have a certain degree of knowledge for the connection.
Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a system that facilitates setting between a wireless LAN terminal and a wireless LAN relay device. In the system disclosed in Patent Document 1, encryption systems capable of being handled by the terminal is transmitted to an access point, refinement is performed based on the transmitted encryption systems, an encryption key to be used is determined, and then transmitted to the terminal, and the terminal performs the setting. Further, the access point selects an encryption system based on a predetermined security policy, and sets the selected encryption system and the determined encryption key. In this way, the system disclosed in Patent Document 1 realizes a new addition of a terminal that uses the wireless LAN by a simple method while preventing leakage of data indicating the encryption key.
Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3 disclose examples of a home communication device and a portable terminal in which setting of a wireless LAN of the portable terminal is automatically performed. The home communication device disclosed in Patent Document 2 or Patent Document 3 allows the portable terminal to read configuration information stored in the home communication device including a modem or a router, so that the portable terminal can automatically set the wireless LAN or an application such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). The home communication device is mounted with a quick response (QR) code where the configuration information is recorded, or displays the QR code on a display. The portable terminal reads the QR code using a QR code reader, and decodes the QR code to acquire the configuration information to perform the setting. In this way, after automatically performing the setting, the portable terminal may perform wireless LAN communication through the home communication device.
Further, Patent Document 4 discloses an example of a system that sets wireless LAN communication between a projector and a portable terminal. In the image display system disclosed in Patent Document 4, the projector converts connection information necessary for accessing the projector through a wireless LAN into a two-dimensional code, and projects the two-dimensional code. The portable terminal captures an image of the code, and performs the setting using the connection information obtained by analyzing the image, thereby enabling the wireless LAN communication between the projector and the portable terminal. Similarly, in a network projector system disclosed in Patent Document 5, a projector projects connection information to a screen, and a portable terminal captures an image of the connection information and performs communication setting based on the connection information obtained by analyzing the image, thereby enabling wireless communication.